Arigato Tsunayoshi kun
by ShikiTeito
Summary: Tanjoubi Omedetou Kirin... B'Day fic for Kirin... sorry kalo aneh 0/   sum... terjadi masalah antara Muku san dan Tsuna kun... warn... aneh gaje ablay lebay tsuna OOC BL jngan lupa ok!  dan lagi... jangan lupa buat ngereview yoo... jangan lupaaa...


Mina : uda lama kaga nongol d fandom khr nih…~ nah mari kita langsung aja… dan satu lagi…. Tanjoubi Omedetou Kirin~~~ moga suka dengan fic gaje saia aa 0/

Disclaim… Amano Akira san tolong buat khr jadi yaoi doong~

Rate… T ato M enaknya yg man nih?

Pair… 6927

Waaarrning~~ yaoiii… typo mybe aneh gaje ablay lebay tsuna rada OOC yg bikin jga orang sotoy seperti saia…

Arigato Tsunayoshi kun

~Mukuro P.O.V~

Oya oya selamat siang para pembaca… anda semua pasti tau, siapa aku… ya Mukuro Rokudo sama panggil saja Mukuro sama *diinjek*. Ah, sudah lama aku tak kencan berdua dengan Tsunayoshi kun, jadi kangen. Aku tak bisa kencan sudah pasti gara-gara Byakuran sialan itu siapa lagi kalo bukan dia.

"Mukuro san?" tanya Tsuna padaku dari suaranya bisa terdengar dia sangat mengkhawatirkanku, senangnya.

Aku tersenyum seperti biasa para pembaca pasti tau senyumku yang memukau ini, (mina : bukannya mesum ya?) diam kau author sialan mana mungkin senyumku senyum mesum bukan begitu para pembaca sekalian? "Ada apa Tsunayoshi kun?" tanyaku balik pada Tsunayoshi kun ku yang manis.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa aku kira Mukuro san kenapa-napa," ujar Tsunayoshi dengan malu-malu aih, aku suka wajahnya waktu malu-malu maka kupeluk saja dia.

Aku bisa merasakan tubuh Tsuna ku bergetar karena kaget, aih manisnya. "Tsunayoshi…" ujarku dengan seketika kubekap bibir ranumnya yang sudah berkali-kali tanpa bosan kujelajahi dengan bibir eksotis milikku *author muntah2*.

"Muku… ro san, nghm" desah Tsuna ku saat lidahku memasuki rongga mulutnya. Seperti biasa lidahnya yang kecil sangat imut sehingga dapat menghipnotisku dan tak lupa rasanya manis semanis madu, sepertinya dia habis makan permen madu.

Seperti biasa raut muka Tsunayoshi kun ku saat kucium sangat manis sehingga tidak ingin kulepas selamanya. Tapi apa daya ternyata kadar paru-paru milik Tsunayoshi kun ku sangat sedikit dan kulepas saja kubiarkan dia untuk mengisi ulang paru-parunya, kalo nggak dia bakalan sesak napas dan membakarku.

"Tsunayoshi kun I love u," ujar ku dengan tampang super serius tentu saja aku benar-benar sangat mencintainya andai kami sudah dewasa aku pasti akan menikahinya tapi umurku masih terbilang muda yaitu 20 tahun (mina : bukannya itu cukup buat nikah ya?) diem lu author sialan... andaikan saja aku seberani Napoleon udah kuperistri seluruh uke di jagat raya ini.

(mina: oh ya ya ya… silakan aja… mungkin Tsu kun bakalan kurebut lho… *seme mode: on*) (Mana: ok stop… aniki sebenernya mau ngobrol ato bikin penpik sih?) (mina: oh gomen2 mana, ok kita lanjutin lagi). Huh dasar author bego ama adeknya juga sama, sama sama aneh plus bego *dilempari sandal ama author*.

Kulihat Tsunayoshi kun sangat kaget dengan pernyataanku tapi muka kaget itu berganti menjadi wajah tersenyum. "Aku juga menyukai Mukuro san," oh Tsuna andai selamanya bisa begini. Oh jangan lupa senyum bagai malaikat Tsunayoshi kun bisa membuat seluruh orang ambruk bahkan sekarat.

"Oi dame Tsuna mau sampai kapan kalian mau berpelukan?" tanya si arcobaleno sialan, apa dia tak tau bahwa aku masih menikmati saat-saat yang indah ini? Gara-gara Reborn, Tsunayoshi harus melepaskan pelukannya padaku dan menjauh, cih menyebalkan.

"Ma… maaf Mukuro san sepertinya sudah waktunya untukku pulang, sampai jumpa besok" ujarnya seraya meninggalkanku. Aih Tsunayoshi kun kumohon jangan pergi~ ratapku dalam hati.

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan," ujarku tak rela melepaskan sang vongola muda tapi apa daya ternyata kekuatan sang arcobaleno itu membuat Tsunayoshi kun ku ketakutan. Andaikan Reborn tak ada… *dihajar ama author yg ngefans ama reborn*.

~End of Mukuro P.O.V~

~Normal P.O.V~

"Cih… apa-apaan si arcobaleno itu… menyebalkan!" ujar Mukuro kesal dengan menginjak injak aspal dengan sangat keras.

Mina: heh… kaki lu ngga papatuh? Kayanya sakit amat…

Mukuro : *megang kakinya* diem lu author geblek… sakit tau…

"Siapa yang menyebalkan Mukuro kun?" tanya seseorang dibelakang Mukuro yang sepertinya sudah dari tadi memperhatikannya.

Mukuro menoleh kebelakang dan melihat orang yang sangat dibencinya, ya Byakuran. "Kau… Byakuran!" ujar Mukuro kesal sekesal-kesalnya.

"Hai, Mukuro kun~" ujar Byakuran santai mengacuhkan sikap geram Mukuro dan berjalan dengan santainya mendekati Mukuro.

Mukuro kesal dengan sikap santai Byakuran dan berjalan meninggalkannya, "eh… tunggu dong Mukuro kun~" ujar Byakuran mengikuti Mukuro pergi.

"Jangan mengikutiku…" ujar Mukuro berusaha berjalan meninggalkan Byakuran di belakang.

"Eh kok pelit gitu sih Mukuro… kan aku cuma mau ketemu ama kamu~" ujar Byakuran tetap mengikuti Mukuro.

Ditempat lain…

"Juudaime!" panggil Gokudera bersemangat melihat Tsuna yang berada tak jauh didepannya.

Tsuna yang merasa dipanggil menoleh dan melihat Gokudera dan Yamamoto bersama, "ah… Gokudera kun, Yamamoto" ujar Tsuna lalu tersenyum ramah.

Gokudera berjalan mendekati Tsuna diikuti Yamamoto, "ah… Juudaime maafkan aku yang tak bisa pulang bareng Juudaime" ujar Gokudera merasa bersalah.

Tsuna tersenyum "tidak apa-apa toh Gokudera kun kan, ada kencan sama Yamamoto bukan begitu?" tanya Tsuna dan dijawab dengan muka merah oleh Gokudera dan cengar cengir oleh Yamamoto.

"Apa maksud anda Juudaime! Itu tidak mungkin aku mau kencan ama yakyu baka ini" ujar Gokudera menyangkal perkataan Tsuna dan itu malah membuat Tsuna semakin tersenyum.

"Lho… lalu kita tadi ngapain pergi keliling kota berdua?" tanya Yamamoto pada Gokudera serius dan mendapat hadiah bogeman dari Gokudera karena terlalu mulut ember.

"Ahahahaha…" akhirnya mereka bertiga tertawa sambil melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Lho mana Reborn san?" tanya Gokudera sambil celingukkan.

"Ah itu… entahlah setelah dia mendapat telepon dia lagsung pergi tanpa bilang-bilang padaku," jawab Tsuna.

'Apa Mukuro san sudah sampai dirumah ya? Jadi khawatir' batin Tsuna mengkhawatirkan Mukuro. Jikalau kalau Mukuro tau apa isi pikiran Tsuna dia pasti senangnya minta ampun.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengikutiku!"

'Lho suara itu…' batin Tsuna setelah mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya dengan snagat keras pula sehingga dapat terdengar olehnya.

"Aih… kok jahat gitu sih kan aku cuma mau ketemu ama kamu,"

'Lho ada orang lain… dan rasanya…'

"Ju… Juudaime lihat itu…" ujar Gokudera kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Reflek Tsuna pun melihat kearah yang ditunjukkan oleh Gokudera, setelah melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya Tsuna lama kelamaan membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Mukuro berciuman dengan Byakuran. Ya itu yang dilihat oleh mata Tsuna, air tiba-tiba mengalir dari mata Tsuna dan membasahi pipinya.

"Ju… Juudaime!" teriak Gokudera melihat 'Juudaime' nya menangis.

Dua orang yang disaksikan oleh Tsuna dan kawan-kawan mendengar suara Gokudera dan melihat dua orang yang mirip Gokudera dan Yamamoto mengerubungi orang yang mirip Tsuna.

"Juudaime… ada apa Juudaime?" tanya Gokudera.

Mukuro yang hapal dengan suara Gokudera tercengang melihat Tsuna menangis, "Tsunayoshi kun!" teriak Mukuro dan mendekatinya.

"Tsunayoshi kun… tolong dengerin penjelasanku," ujar Mukuro berusaha menjelaskan segala apapun yang terjadi barusan tapi apalah daya Tsuna terlanjur tak mempercayai Mukuro lagi.

"Tak perlu dijelaskan aku sudah mengerti… tanpaku pun kau masih ada yang mencintai bukan begitu Mukuro san, jadi… jangan ganggu aku lagi" ujar Tsuna dan meninggalkan Mukuro sendiri ditempat.

Tsuna berjalan diiringi oleh Gokudera dan Yamamoto, "kau senang sekarang Byakuran san?" bisik Tsuna saat melewati Byakuran, yang dibisiki malah menyeringai.

"Terima kasih Tsuna kun~" ujar Byakuran tersenyum senang dengan keberhasilannya.

"Ju… Juudaime!" teriak Gokudera saat melihat Tsuna berlari.

Rumah Tsuna….

Tsuna yang sejak pulang terus mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar melarang yang lainnya masuk kecuali home tutornya Reborn. Pemuda berusia 19 tahun berambut coklat yang semakin panjang itu mendekap tubuh kecilnya sambil masih terisak mengingat kejadian tadi sore yang tanpa sengaja dilihatnya.

"Hallo Tsuna kun… sudah lama tidak bertemu~" sapa seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan Tsuna. Merasa dirinya dipanggil Tsuna menoleh kearah sosok tersebut dan melihat seorang pemuda yang jauh lebih tua darinya akan tetapi mirip sekali yang beda hanya rambut mereka, orang tersebut berambut pirang sedangkan Tsuna coklat.

"Giotto san?" ujar Tsuna tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Tsu… Tsuna… ke, kenapa kamu nangis? Apa aku salah bicara aduh Tsuna jangan nangis dong~" ujar Giotto kalang kabut melihat Tsuna yang sedang menangis.

Tsuna tersenyum dengan tingkah Giotto yang sedang kalang kabut melihatnya menangis, "bukan salah Giotto san kok, ini semua salah seseorang yang bodoh dengan pedenya menganggapku bisa tahan kalo dia selingkuh," ujar Tsuna dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Eh… orang bodoh mana yang membuatmu begini?" tanya Giotto dengan suara sedikit geram. "Biar kuhajar dia…" lanjut Giotto dengan tangan mengepal siap untuk memukul orang yang sudah membuat cucunya menangis.

"Tenang aja… bukan orang yang susah dicari, malah Giotto san kenal dan akrab dengannya," ujar Tsuna yang sekarang wajah nangisnya berubah tenang.

Giotto sedikit tak mengerti dengan ucapan Tsuna, "kenal? Lalu siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mukuro Rokudo…" ujar Tsuna tersenyum, seketika Giotto lenyap dari hadapan Tsuna. Ia berlari menuju Mukuro yang sudah membuat "Tsuna nya" seperti itu.

'Habislah kau Mukuro Rokudo,' batin Reborn yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Tsuna dan Giotto.

Awalnya Reborn yang mau maju duluan tapi ternyata Giotto muncul dan Reborn memperalat Giotto untuk membereskan Mukuro sialan yang sudah mengambil "Tsunanya" (mina: kapan tsuna jadi milik reborn san?).

"Heee… Reborn~ seenaknya memperalat Giotto san untuk menghajar Mukuro," ujar Tsuna yang baru sadar dengan rencana Reborn.

Reborn membalikkan tubuhnya memperlihatkan punggungnya pada Tsuna, "hmm… bukankah lebih enak kalo menggunakan orang lain daripada diri sendiri?" ujar Reborn lalu berjalan meninggalkan Tsuna dikamarnya.

Tempat Giotto beradaaa….

"Mukuro Rokudo… sudah kuduga akan menjadi begini, seharusnya dulu kuhancurkan saja sebelum terlalu dalam," ujar Giotto geram sambil berlari.

Akhir dari pencarian Giotto pun tiba, Kokuyo Land tempat Mukuro selalu muncul (emang hantu?) err maksud saia tempat Mukuro sering datangi. Dengan sigap Giotto menuju lantai atas dimana Mukuro berada.

"Oya, oya… ada apa ini, vongola primo, Giotto?" ujar Mukuro yang sepertinya sedikit terganggu dengan kedatangan Giotto yang secara tiba-tiba dan seenaknya.

Giotto tersenyum, "huh… aku kesini untuk membalasmu" ujar Giotto.

Mukuro mengernyitkan alisnya, "membalas?" beonya sedikit agak nggak ngerti.

Giotto tersenyum mengejek, "jangan pura-pura tak tau. Tsuna… Tsuna ku tersayang…" ujar Giotto eringat dengan tangisan Tsuna yang teruntuk Mukuro membuat Giotto sedikit cemburu.

Sekali lagi Mukuro mengernyitkan dahinya, "ada apa dengan Tsuna?" tanya Mukuro heran dengan keanehan Giotto.

Giotto agaknya sedikit geram dengan pertanyaan bodoh Mukuro, "heh, ada apa dengan Tsuna?" beo Giotto menirukan gaya bicara Mukuro. "Kau bodoh apa emang sengaja sih?" tanya Giotto yang bersiap untuk menonjok muka Mukuro tapi ditahannya.

"Hah? Aku kan emang ga tau Tsuna kenapa," ujar Mukuro heran dengan sikap semena-mena Giotto.

Giotto tersenyum, "baik… akan kukasih tau ada apa sebenarnya," ujar Giotto mengepalkan tangannya.

"Cukup, Giotto san!" teriak seseorang dari pintu.

Giotto dan Mukuro menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ternyata Tsuna dan Reborn menyusulnya, "Tsuna, Tsunayoshi kun!" ujar Giotto dan Mukuro berbarengan.

Tsuna yang berada di depan pintu berjalan mendekati Giotto dan Mukuro, "cukup Giotto san ayo pulang, kaasan dan tousan menunggu kita," ujar Tsuna menyeret Giotto dan berjalan pergi.

"Tsunayoshi kun!"

Tsuna menghadap kearah Mukuro berada, "Mukuro san… sudah kubilang jangan ganggu aku lagi. Selamat tinggal" ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Giotto tau bahwa Tsuna sangat, sangat mencintai Mukuro tapi, dia sudah terlanjur cemburu.

~Tsunayoshi P.O.V~

Kenapa aku harus lewat jalan itu… kenapa tadi aku harus mampir ke supermarket, kalo akhirnya aku malah melihat pemandangan itu? Mengapa harus pemandangan itu yang kau berikan Kami sama. Apa ini ujian untukku karena bukan hanya Mukuro san saja yang kucintai tapi Giotto san juga?

Kami sama semoga pemikiran ini salah, ya semoga ini salah. Aku berjalan dengan gontai kekamarku dan merebahkan tubuhku yang terasa berat seperti habis lari satu kilo jauhnya. "Cape…" ujarku dengan lirih, sedikit demi sedikit mataku yang berat menutup, dan akhirnya akupun terlelap, terbuai oleh mimpi yang indah.

~Normal P.O.V~

TOK… TOK…

"Tsunayoshi aku masuk ya…" ujar Giotto yang sebenarnya sudah masuk duluan, dilihatnya pemandangan yang dapat menyayat hati Giotto. 'Mengapa Tsunayoshi kun… mengapa harus dia yang membuatmu sedih? Mengapa kau tak memilih ku Tsunayoshi kun…' batin Giotto yang lalu mendekati tsuna yang sudah tertidur diranjang empuknya.

Disentuhnya pipi Tsuna yang terasa lembab karena air mata yang mengalir hanya untuk Mukuro.

"Ngh…"

Giotto tersenyum, "aku pasti bisa mengambilmu dari si mesum itu tenang aja Tsunayoshi, oyasumi" ujar Giotto sambil mencium kening Tsuna dan berjalan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Giotto san…" bisik Tsuna yang tak percaya dengan ucapan Giotto.

Paginyaa….

"Tsuna… Tsunayoshi…" panggil Giotto dari balik pintu kamar Tsuna, giotto agaknya berusaha membangunkan Tsuna sang tukang molor. "Tsuna aku masuk ya…" ujar Giotto yang memang sudah masuk kekamar Tsuna.

Terlihat Tsuna yang masih mabuk akan nyamannya ranjang miliknya, "Tsunayoshi bangun… kalo nggak aku cium lo," ujar Giotto yang sudah mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Tsuna bersiap untuk menyantap bibir merah milik Tsuna.

Dengan sekilat cahaya blitz (emang kamera?) Tsuna membuka matanya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Giotto yang masih berada di kamar Tsuna hanya senyam senyum kaya orang gila.

"Fuh… sepertinya, aku harus kembali… kalo nggak Alaude dan yang lain bakalan membunuhku," ujar Giotto yang mulai perlahan merasa tubuhnya menghilang dan akhirnya tak terlihat sama sekali.

Tsuna yang keluar dari kamar mandi bermaksud untuk pergi jalan-jalan bareng Giotto sama sekali tidak melihat sosoknya lagi, ia meliat secarik kertas di meja belajarnya.

_Dear My Tsunayoshi kun… _

_Aku harus pulang jika tidak Alaude dan yang lain pasti bakalan membunuhku jadi sampai ketemu lagi._

_P.S Bila si kepala nanas itu membuatmu menangis lagi, jangan segan-segan panggil aku… _

Setelah membaca surat dari Giotto Tsuna tersenyum dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Tempat Mukuro~~~~~

~Mukuro P.O.V~

Huatchu… hmm… kenapa nih? Masuk angin ya? Ato aku lagi di omongin? Yang mana aja sama buruknya…

Lagi-lagi aku membuatnya menangis, gimana nih para reader huaaaa… (mina: oh kasian…). Sialan lu author, nape buat yang kaya gini sih… kan kan kan aku pinginnya ama Tsuna ku ayang… (mina : heh kok aku… salain tuh mana *nunjuk mana yang lagi nnton hot wheels dengn santainya*).

Kaga jadi deh… oh ok aku akan melanjutkan narasi hatiku. Seperti dulu, aku membuatnya menangis… kenapa harus begini…

~End of Mukuro P.O.V~

Begin of Flash Back…

"Mukuro san! Kenapa… kenapa harus Mukuro san! Padahal… aku mempercayaimu tapi mengapa?" teriak Tsuna tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

Mukuro membelalakkan matanya tak percaya apa yang dilakukannya, didepannya terlihat tubuh seseorang yang terlumuri darah. Orang itu Irie Souichi yang terbaring tak bernyawa dengan berlumuran darah. Setetes demi tetes gerimis berubah menjadi hujan lebat, membuat semuanya semakin dramatis.

Tsuna menangis sejadi-jadinya melihat teman yang sangat berarti baginya terkapar lemah dan tak bernyawa. Mukuro jatuh terduduk, melihat dirinya membunuh orang tersebut. "Bukan… bukan aku, mengertilah. Tsunayoshi kun!" teriak Mukuro dengan histeris.

"Tidak… aku tak mau dengar, aku membencimu Mukuro san!" teriak Tsuna yang lalu berlari meninggalkan Mukuro.

Mukuro yang termenung jatuh terduduk menyesali perbuatannya, Mukuro melihat hasil perbuatannya. Tubuh Irie sudah kaku dan darahnya tersapu oleh derasnya hujan saat itu. 'Tidak… ini bukan perbuatanku, ya… hanya satu orang yang dapat memanipulasi kejadian ini… ya, hanya dia' batin Mukuro yang lalu berlari meninggalkan tubuh Irie yang sudah terbujur kaku.

Berhari-hari bahkan berbulan-bulan hingga akhirnya dua tahun yang lalu…

"Tsuna… Tsunayoshi?" ujar Mukuro sesaat setelah dirinya sampai ditanah kelahirannya, Jepang.

Orang yang dipanggil Mukuro pun menolehkan kepalanya sehingga dapat melihat Mukuro, "Mukuro… san?" ujarnya kaget. Seperti-sepertinya Tsuna juga baru tiba di Jepang setelah diajak Reborn mengunjungi Vongola HQ, Italia.

Mukuro mendekati Tsuna, mereka berdua diam selama 2 jam *tsuna: capek dong mina san!* ralat soalnya Tsu kun ntar cape di jadiin setengah jam. Tak ada yang mau memulai, mereka masih berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Mu… Tsu… silakan duluan…" ujar mereka berbarengan. "Tidak Mukuro san saja yang dulu," ujar Tsuna.

Mukuro mengkerutkan alisnya, "nggak kamu dulu aja."

"Mukuro san, dulu…"

"Sudah kubilang kalau kamu duluan aja," ujar Mukuro kesal.

"Ba… baiklah…" ujar Tsuna yang sedikit takut-takut, "ano… apa kabar Mukuro san…" ujar Tsuna basa basi. Mukuro hanya diam, memperhatikan apa yang akan dibicarakan Tsuna selanjutnya.

Tsuna terdiam, memikirkan apa yang akan dibicarakannya. "Ano… Mukuro san, itu waktu itu maafkan aku yang asal menuduh Mukuro san…" ujar Tsuna setelah lama terdiam.

"Apa, maksudmu?" tanya Mukuro yang pura pura bego.

"Itu… waktu, pembunuhan Irie kun… seharusnya aku mempercayai Mukuro san, tapi aku…" ujar Tsuna yang matanya berkaca-kaca.

Mukuro terbelalak kaget melihat mata Tsuna yang sudah berkaca-kaca siap untuk meledak kapan saja, "oya oya, Tsunayoshi kun… sudahlah itu hanya kenangan buruk, tak perlu dibuka lagi" ujar Mukuro seraya berjalan meninggalkan Tsuna.

"Mukuro san!" teriak Tsuna dengan suara sedikit lirih, terlihat dikedua matanya bulir-bulir air keluar membasahi pipinya.

Mukuro membalikkan badannya melihat Tsuna yang menangis hatinya sangat perih, akan tetapi lebih perih saat Tsuna meninggalkannya dulu, maka ia urungkan untuk mendekati Tsuna dan meninggalkannya lebih jauh.

"Mukuro san… aku… aku… aku mencintaimu!" teriak Tsuna yang masih terus menangis.

Mukuro berhenti mendadak saat mendengar pernyataan Tsuna, seperti ada pancaran listrik statis yang membuat tubuhnya berhenti mendadak.

Ia berbalik dilihatnya Tsuna yang masih menangis meraung-raung seperti kehilangan benda yang amat disayanginya. Mukuro berjalan menuju Tsuna dan memeluknya, "benarkah tak apa bila aku ada disampingmu Tsunayoshi kun?" ujarnya seraya memeluk Tsuna.

Tsuna yang mulai meredakan tangisnya mengangguk, Mukuro melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Tsuna dengan sangat dalam. "Karena aku sangat mencintaimu Mukuro san," ujar Tsuna dan tersenyum. Mukuro mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Tsuna mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka sehingga kedua bibir mereka menempel, Mukuro mencium bibir Tsuna dengan sangat lembut. Bibir yang telah lama menghilang dari pikirannya, akhirnya kembali.

"Muku… ro… san…" erang Tsuna yang agak-agaknya sudah kehabisan nafas. Mukuro yang masih dalam sadar melepas Tsuna dan membiarkannya bernafas. "Tsunayoshi kun, watashi wa itsumo anata o chikau" ujar Mukuro yang lalu tersenyum.

"Hai, watashi wa mata, eien ni anata o aishite chikau" balas Tsuna dengan tersenyum juga, dan akhirnya mereka pun berpelukan (emang teletubies?).

"Hum… sepertinya aku Cuma muncul dikit doang…" ujar Reborn yang santai-santai minum teh dengan author. Author mati bahagia ketemu ama Reborn.

End of Flash Back….

Pagi hari tanpa mendung sedikitpun, Tsuna berjalan menuju Daigaku Namimori tempat dimana dia akan belajar hari ini. 'Apa Mukuro san baik-baik saja setelah itu ya… aku ingin bertemu, Mukuro san…' batin Tsuna yang masih berjalan menuju daigaku.

'Hmm… ada ribut-ribut apa?' batin Tsuna yang akhirnya sampai digerbang Daigaku Namimori dan melihat sekelebat orang yang berkumpul mengelilingi seseorang.

"Oya? Tsunayoshi kun?" ujar seseorang yang ada ditengah kumpulan massa.

"Mukuro san?" ujar Tsuna tak percaya dengan pemandangan didepannya. "Ohayou, Tsunayoshi kun…" ujar mukuro, harum bunga sakura musim semi semerbak tertiup angin, menghempas rambut nanas biru Mukuro yang panjang.

"Tsunayoshi… aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar, nah para ladies saya mohon pamit dulu" ujarnya memberi _kiss bye_ pada kerumunan yang tadi mengerumuni Mukuro, serentak mereka pada nosebleed plus tepar setelah menerima _kiss bye_ dari Mukuro.

Tsuna yang sedikit kesal dengan Mukuro yang tebar pesona berjalan meninggalkan Mukuro sendiri, "hei… Tsunayoshi… kenapa jalanmu tiba-tiba cepat sih?" tanya Mukuro yang lalu memperhatikan muka Tsuna.

"Oya oya, jangan bilang bahwa kau cemburu…" ujar Mukuro sedikit menggoda. Seketika itu juga Tsuna memblushing, "BAKA! Siapa juga yang cemburu… toh kita udah…" belum sempat Tsuna melanjutkan kalimatnya Mukuro sudah main nyosor aja.

"Hmm… tak akan kulepaskan kau untuk kedua kalinya Tsunayoshi kun… watashi no ai," ujar Mukuro yang lalu mencium Tsuna.

"Mukuro san…" ujar Tsuna disela-sela ciuman mereka, Mukuro melepas ciuman mereka sejenak untuk mengisi paru-paru mereka. "Watashi wa son'nani anata o aishite," ujar Tsuna sambil tersenyum bak malaikat.

Mukuro terbelalak, lalu tersenyum juga "Arigato… tsunayoshi kun… Watashi wa amari dare yori mo anata o aishite."

Catatan: hingga sekarang, berita tentang terbunuhnya Irie Souichi belum terkuak kebenarannya. Beberapa orang yang menjadi tersangka belum ada satupun yang mengaku. Dan perjalanan Mukuro untuk memecahkannya masih berlanjut…

~Owari~

Mina : gomen kalo aneh gomen gomen gomen… oh iya saia mo ngucapin **TANJOUBI OMEDETOU KIRIN~~~** fic ini sebagai hadiahnyaaaa… semoga kau sukaaaaa….. XXDD

Tsuna: Tanjoubi Omedetou kirin san… wish u all the best…

Mana: Tanjoubi Omedetou Kirin san… (adik author…) *d sablek sama mana*

Mukuro: kufufufu… oya oya tanjoubi omedetou ne~ Kirin

Mina: nah karena mengucapkan selamatnya uda sekarang… reviewnya yoo… jangan lupa…

Mana: *melihat kepara reader* jangan lupa review


End file.
